1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a keyboard stand-up angle adjustor structure consisting of a recess in the back surface of a keyboard as well as a leading hole mount, a center hole mount, and a trailing hole mount sequentially disposed on the recess to provide for first aligning a positioning block male hinge end with and then inserting it into a trailing hole mount near the keyboard rear section for coupling to the back surface of the keyboard, enabling the support block already movably coupled to the positioning block to be fitted into the leading hole mount or the center hole mount of the keyboard to respectively provide for the keyboard level state or propped up state, thereby providing for vertically posturing the keyboard on the desktop when not utilized to provide for additional usable desktop area, thereby achieving practical convenience and, furthermore, without occupying space.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional keyboard structures have angle adjustors movably attached to the underside of the keyboard. When the angle adjustors are rotated outward, the keyboard surface is set at a certain incline with respect to the desktop in order to accommodate different angles as per user habit and thereby facilitate typing as well as enhance work efficiency. However, at present many office personnel place both computers and keyboards on their desktops. Whether traditional keyboards or the latest researched and developed variable angle keyboards, there is no way around leaving them on desktops when they are not in use such that otherwise usable desktop space is occupied. With office personnel limited to what little available desktop space remains, this leads to frustrating utilization problems.